The Dragonborn
by UltimateGohanssj10
Summary: At the end of the Titan war, Kronos is defeated but what if in the seconds before his death, he decides to take his vegence on the one boy that ensured his loss: Percy Jackson. Watch as Percy ends up in the world of the Elder Scrolls as the new dragonborn! REVIEWS!
1. A New World

**A New World**

Despite the fact that they were were two demigods and a satyr, fighting against the king of all Titans (Sure, he was in Luke's body, but that was inconsequential), they were actually winning!

Through heartfelt words, directed towards the dormant demigod, they were able to slowly chip away at Kronos's power. It took a while, but, with Luke's slowly resurging consciousness, Percy was able to knock the Titan's sword into the fires of the Hearth. Allowing Luke to regain control of his body, though temporarily.

Realizing what the prophecy truly stood for, Percy gave Luke Annabeth's knife, the cursed blade. He watched solemnly as Luke removed the armour around his arm revealing his Achilles heel, he smiled sadly looking up at Annabeth.

There were no words conveyed between the two of them, but even a person as dense as Percy, could feel the sadness eminating from both of them. He then turned slowly away from her and looked towards Percy, nodding respectfully. Percy returned the gesture.

Bringing up the knife towards his Achilles heel, and taking a deep breath plunged the knife into it, sacrificing himself for the cause of the demigods, and ending the second Titanomachy.

Unfortunately, I the nanoseconds before Luke died, Kronos, regained his consciousness long enough to perform one last act of vengeance.

He hurled Perceus Jackson through space and time.

* * *

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Demigod? Hmmmmm, what to do? What to do? Ooooh, I know! There, much better! Now go spread madness for me my new minion!** **Heh,**** Akatosh is gonna be sooooo mad!" **

* * *

_Percy's POV_

My vision blurred as I woke up. My body hurt all over despite the Curse of Achilles... Wait, the Curse of Achilles? Memories flowed back into my mind suddenly. What.. Had happened? We had won hadn't we? So where _was _I? I remembered Luke stabbing himself... and... then nothing.

No, not nothing, I... had heard a voice, something about spreading madness.

"Hey you! You're finally awake?" The voice jolted me out of my musings and I finally looked up seeing a blond man wearing a uniform, with his hands bound with rope. Wait... bound with rope? I looked around to find that there were two more people near me, one a skinny man with black hair and the other was a burly man wearing armour outlined with fur. Both were also bound with rope and for some reason the second man had his mouth also bound shut. Though I had a feeling it had something to do with the powerful aura that eminated from him. I instantly knew that this man was dangerous, more so than any normal human had a right to be.

I looked onto the scenary passing by and I knew that I was no longer in his world anymore. Well, either that, or I was sent to the past, which now that I think about it, is more plausible with Kronos being the Titan of time. It would also explain that I was being carried along in a carriage, instead of a van... or something.

"You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush." The blond man that had awoken me jolted me out of my thoughts again. I nodded at him, wanting to gather more information before I escaped. "Same as us, and that thief over there." He continued nodding towards the skinny guy I had looked at earlier.

"Damned Stormclokes!" The man I now knew was a thief cursed. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy." He continued looking at the man sitting in front of him (the burly man) with scorn. Stormcloaks , huh? I don't think I've ever heard that before... though I probably don't have the best history with history (heh).

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I would've been half way to Hamerfell by now!" Honestly I felt for the guy, he was just minding his buissness, and now was probably getting imprisoned for that. He then turned towards me. "You there! You and me, we shouldn't be here you know. It's these damned Stormcloaks they want." Somehow, I didn't think they'd believe the fact that we weren't with them, but I could be wrong. I still wore the clothes I had while fighting Kronos (though they were little more than rags now), unlike the uniforms these 'Stormcloaks' wore,and even the scrawny guy wore rags instead of the aforementioned uniform. So, best case scenario they think we're the prisinors of the Stormcloaks so they might let us live or... they'd imprison us.

Yeah... our odds really weren't that good. "Ulfric Stormcloak?!" The thief exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Stormcloak , huh, so the rebellions (if I had to guess) followed him... that means they weren't going to imprison us! They were going to execute us! Well crap! Time to escape from this place right now!

The burly man, Ulfric turned towards me as I started started gathering the water molecules in the air to help with my escape. He shook his head, dissuading me from doing anything that would alert the various guards present. I stopped gathering magic looking at him questioningly. He gave me a look basically saying _Just Wait_, so I decided to humour him, for now at least. I was pretty confident that I could take an army of humans(however strong they may be) and still win! After all, I had fought Titans, and Gods and still come out on top!

The carriage stopped moving pushing me out of my narcissistic thoughts. Despite the fact that I wasn't listening to most of the conversation I had gotten the gist of it. If I had to guess, this was some kind of a fake surrender by Ulfric, a way to get inside the country without causing too much suspicion and get right under these 'Imperial's' noses... a Trojan horse if you will. Ralof (the blond guy) stood first and then the rest of us did as well (though the scrawny guy was the last). Though I was curious as to how they were going to get out of the bonds, other than Ulfric, I didn't think there was anyone here that was substantially strong.

We were in a small village only around a mile in radius if I had to guess, but the place was crawling with soldiers wearing shiny steel armour.

"No wait! We're not rebels!" The thief shouted in protest but there was none that believed him. There were two soldiers standing in front of our cart. One was a man holding a book while the other was a woman with the air of a leader around her.

"Step towards the block when we call your name!" The one I assumed was the leader stated, looking at the us with scorn.

"The Empire and their damn lists!" Ralof bit out, before walking forward as his name was called.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric walked forward nodding towards me as he did. I just gave him a look, that he'd regret it if something bad happened.

"Lokir of Roriksted" The soldier called.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He said trying to run away. I thought of stopping him, but decided otherwise, and I was right to do so, as one of the soldiers shot an arrow to the back of his head, killing him instantly.

"Anyone else feel like running?" Who I assumed was the captain asked, looking straight me.

"Wait... you there, " The soldier with the book said looking at me. "You, step forward." Doing as he asked. "Who are you?"

Deciding to play the amnesiac, I looked at him with confusion and fear in my eyes. "I... don't know." I said with shaky breaths. (Woah! I am a good acter! And by good, I mean _good!_) The man looked at me with sadness in his eyes, as if I weren't the first person he'd met that is an amnesiac. He looked at the woman, that I'd assumed as a captain, behind him.

"Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list." Huh, so I was right in my assumption... Man! I am on fire!

"Forget the list! He goes on the block!" She said. Somehow, I got the feeling that she didn't like me. Sighing, I walked towards the block and stood waiting.

"Ulfric Stormcloack" A middle aged man, the general (probably) stated looking at him. He was wearing an armour shining silver and gold. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero." So that's the name of the village. "But a hero doesn't use a power like the Thu'um, to murder his king and usurp his throne!" Ulfric just looked on not fazed even a little bit by the General's words. "You plunged Skyrim Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down! With you gone, peace will be restored!" I really don't know why this guy has considered Ulfric to be defeated already. Didn't he at least assume that this could be a trick? Always prepare for the worst! Honestly, rookie mistake guys, rookie mistake.

Just then, a roar was heard in the distant. Everybody looked around in alarm and I narrowed my eyes looking at Ulfric questioningly. He shook his head, confirming my suspicion that this wasn't his doing. "What was that?!" One of the soldiers asked in shock. "It was nothing carry on." The General scoffed, before turning around and walking away.

"Now, Read them their last rites priestess." The captain ordered looking at the woman wearing the golden robe. Wow, they must really respect their customs, if they were giving the Stormcloaks (people they basically hate), their rights (heh).

"As we commend your souls to ethereus, blessings of the 8 divines upon you-" She started, but was

"You, prisoner," The captain from before yelled looking at me. "come here!" I just followed her orders, going towards the block. I looked at Ulfric, just as I kneeled I put my head on the block not scared one bit.

Now some people might be scared of having their head cut off, but honestly, all it would do, is tickle me. I mean, not to be arrogant or anything, but with the Curse of Achilles, there were very few things that could actually hurt me. An axe, however big it may be, is not one of them.

The roar was heard once again, though now it seemed even more nearer than before. Again, everybody looked around, on guard for what may come. Yet minutes passed by and nothing happened, slowly but surely, evebody relaxed.

The executioner, a man wearing a black mask and holding a huge axe, stepped forward, raised the axe and would've swung downwards were it not for the huge shadow that descended on the village.

Despite kneeling down, I could feel the power eminating from somewhere above me I didn't doubt that whatever it was, it was strong and I mean _strong! _Not even Kronos had this much power in him (at least not when he was in Luke). With everyone distracted, I looked up, to see the cause and... OH MY GOD! It was at that time, the dragon (yes a motherfucking dragon), took a deep breath in and blew fire out of its mouth. Completely burning down everything in its path.

I quickly got up, looking around for Ulfric as I did so, but the man was no where to be seen. Using my superior strength, I broke the bindings and ran towards one of the buildings (that hadn't burnt down) I had seen Ralof go into. As I entered, I saw Ralof getting bandaged by a woman. I made my way towards him, determined to get some answers.

He stood up, as he saw me coming and beckoned me to follow him. But I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed his hand stopping him immediately and looked him in the eye.

"We need to help the people!" I basically ordered him, but he turned around scoffing.

"What people? Everyone's either dead or dying!" He said, glaring at me, for implying that he didn't want to help his people. "Now you can either follow me or fight for a lost cause!" Even though I didn't like it, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be _destroyed _were I to fight the dragon. Curse of Achilles or not, I would die. So despite not liking my options, I decided to him, for now at least.

Not waiting for my decision, he started running up the stairs, feeling the danger that was about to come, I pulled him back just in time to prevent him from turning into mush, as the wall caved in under the force of the top part of another building crashed into ours. He nodded at me thanking me for saving his life.

I looked over at the opening caused by the thrown building (I tried not think of that, but _damn)_, the outlines of a plan formed in my head. And so, looking over at Ralof, I jumped, covering over fifty feet with one leap. Rolling as I landed, my body filled with adrenaline as I looked around, surveying the area I was in and... the place was littered with bodies either dead or dying. Making up my mind, I turned around towards the huge dragon, the molecules the air quickly forming into water and then compressing into a solid so strong, that even drills would have trouble cutting it. I no longer had riptide, I knew that, so for now, this would have to suffice.

I ran towards the dragon, leaping over a partially burnt building, this dragon... it had killed thousands, and that was just in the last hour! I was going to stop it! If it was the last thing I do!

* * *

I slashed upwards upon reaching the dragon causing a literal wave of water to cut into it. But the water splashed harmlessly against it. The dragon turned towards me its one red eye bigger thany whole body! It took a deep breath in, sensing its attack, I moved, already crossing over a hundred meters.

**"FUS"** It shouted, a huge telekinetic force leaving its mouth and travelling towards me at ungodly speeds, destroying literally everything in its path. Using my powers to speed myself up, I tried to get away from it, but it was no use. The blast hit me knocking me out instantly.

* * *

**And Done! OK, I know a lot of you guys want me to complete my other stories, but I really wanted to test this idea out. So yeah... I will be continuing the other stories, buuuuttttt they might take a while, 'cause of writers block. Anyway, I know, I know, you people are thinking, "oh oh oh, this isn't what happened In the game ultimategohan, you're an idiot, I hate u." Well frick off alright, this is an AU. Also, it's really hard to believe that some as strong and cunning as Ulfric would've been captured as easily as in the game. Also, like Percy said, Aludin, is huge! Unlike in the game, where he's about as big as a building, in this one, he'd make aeroplane jealous with his size. Also about how strong percy is... well he got his ass handed to him by Aludin, so no worries there. Hope u guys like the story. READ REVIEW! Love u. Bye bye. **


	2. Hard Choices

**"You know, I really thought you'd last longer than you did." **I had heard this voice before, but I couldn't really place it.

Unlike the previous times I had awoken from being unconscious, there was no transition of states. One second I was unconscious and the next I wasn't. Putting my body's weird behavior to the back of my mind, I looked ahead trying to figure out where I was.

I was sitting in a dining table... in the middle of a clearing, with an old man wearing a gaudy purple coloured suit. OK, this is definetly the most weirdest thing I've ever seen (and I've seen a lot of weird things in my life). Seeing me awake, the man smiled (and not the friendly one, the creepy one). Now thoughly creeped out, I tried to get up, tried being the key word, as apparently my but was stuck to the chair.

**"Well, you died!" **The man stated, in an even creepier voice, his expression not changing one bit.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock and dismay, the king of all Titans couldn't kill me and now, some simple dragon did?!

**"Oh ho ho, that 'some simple dragon' is going to gobble up this world kiddo!" **Calming myself down to a manageable amount, and trying not to think of the fact that my thoughts were no longer private, I turned to the mad man-

The man in front of me suddenly started laughing (and not the fun one, the full blown 'I don't care what you think' laughter). What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

**"Oh, it's just what you said, or was it what you thought? Oh well, doesn't matter..." **

Clearing my voice, I said. "Who are you and how did you know I died?" I mean I already knew he was a god (one related to madness if his reaction was anything to go by). But I didn't recognize him, I mean, sure I wasn't that good with mythologies, but I was confident that he was definetly a God, from the Greek mythos. He looked like he was about to say something but instead started clapping, looking at me proudly.

**"You know, your wise girl was wrong about you, while I wouldn't call you a genius, you're definitely street smart, I'll give you that." **Wait, how'd he know Annabeth? Was she here as well?

**"Oh you needn't be young chap! I am Sheogorath! The Deadric Prince of Maddness! And no, unfortunately for you, your pretty little girl isn't**** here... Then again, she's not your's is she?"**

I stayed quiet knowing that I'd have an outburst, if I talk. Annabeth loved Luke there were no ifs, ands or buts. Sure he may be dead now, but I knew that I didn't want to date someone that was hung up on someone else (even if I had feelings for said someone). Taking my mind off of that, I looked at the God in front of me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, while Sheogorath had been nothing but cordial until now, I was definetly not under the impression that he was my friend. After all, he was a God.

**"Well help you of course! I mean, look at you, you may have been able to beat that Titan from your world, but there is absolutely no way that you'll be able to beat Aludin like that."**

"What's the catch?" I asked, knowing that Gods didn't ask things for free, they always wanted something back in return.

**"I like the way you think kiddo, well for one I want you to kill Aludin, the guy's a pain in the ass, and second," **Well this seemed easy enough, sure he was strong, but with **"and ****I want you to pay great attention to this, I want you to spread madness!" **He finished standing up and raising his arms at the end. I crossed my arms not yet convinced.

"And what will I get in return?" I looked at him with a defient expression.

**"Oh boy oh boy, am I glad you asked that! Well for one, you don't die! Two, you get to utilize a small pocket dimension all for yourself! Third, and best of all if you ask me, you get to be my Champian!" **Wow, I'd never seen a God so enthusiastic about anything before.

The pros of this agreement definitely outwayed the cons. But I still had one more thing to ask.

"Will I be able to go home?" I asked, while I knew that it was next to impossible, a titan brought me here, so maybe a God could get me out.

**"Oh, I don't know, why don't you kill Aludin first, then we'll find out." **I nodded at taking a deep breath.

"Alright then, you have a deal!" Sheogorath's smile widened beyong belief.

**"Yes we do, yes we do." **My vision swam, as I lost consciousness once again.

* * *

I woke up suddenly as water was thrown at my face, not rejuvenating me completely, but coming quite close. My vision blurred a little, but the water helped in clearing most of it away.

"You were right Ralof, he's awake now." A woman said, as she turned towards Ralof. I was helped up by a few of the people around me. Surveying my surroundings, I concluded that we were in some sort of a cave... and that said cave was getting kinda crowded holding the amount of people that were here.

"What happened and where are we?" I asked turning towards him.

"We're in one of the many secret passages in Helgen, and you had fallen unconscious after your fight with the dragon." Honestly, calling it a fight was the most kindness I've experienced since I've come to this new world.

"And these people?" I asked gesturing all around me, as there were people present all around me.

"Well, let's just say a wise man convinced me, that these people didn't deserve to die." Ralof answered smiling a bit at me.

"That man must have been very wise indeed." I stated, mirroring his smile, before I stood up, deciding to be of some help to the infestation of people here.

"So, where are we to go?"

"Well, we were just about to start moving. Just following the path would allow us to reach an opening towards the town Riverwood." I nodded at that, it would definitely be helpful for us to go to a settlement, especially after a crisis such as that. "Most of the people here might have lost their homes, but they still have either friends or family living in either Riverwood, or Whiterun." He continued. "We will be leaving in a couple more minutes."

"How many people survived?" I asked looking over my shoulder as I made way to the front of the crowd.

"About 200, the dragon didn't stick around much after your _fight _with it. Flying up to the sky and then disappearing. It took a while, but I was able to gather all these people, convincing them that it wasn't safe to remain there."

"So I assume we're going to go to Riverwood?" Ralof nodded at me and so, we started our journey, into this new world.

* * *

The rest, was honestly just a blur. We were able to get out through a small passage around half a mile from where I awoke. Though, by the time we'd gotten out, it was around night time, and most of the survivors were dead tired.

Yet, we continued, knowing that it wasn't safe to camp near a recently destroyed town, especially if the dragon were to come back. Also, we didn't have any equipment to help set camp, so there's that. In the end, we decided to stop near the standing stones, three magical stones said to give a boost to one's growth in a specific field, like: warrior, mage and thief. They were even named after said fields. Plus the inherent magic in the area around the stones prevented all forms of wildlife from coming closer to it. Plus their fame brought them many a travelers, either to choose a stone, or to pray to them. These travelers had equipment... that we needed.

Ralof approached me, just as was about to nod off, the days even taking their toll on my body. Sure we still hadn't set camp yet, but I had slept in worse places, so I had no worries.

"We're going to survey the area, to prevent any surprise attacks or ambushes." He stated looking at me expectingly. "You should come with us. We could use your help."

I nodded at that, as much as I wanted to sleep, I didn't want to take advantage of these people (even though they already had more than 5 volunteers apparently). Ralof looked at me speculativly before he threw a huge axe at me. It was almost as long as me (and I'm over six feet tall!).

"I use swords." I told him, testing it's balance regardless.

"I'd give you one, but we don't have any more swords left. Come on, let's go." I nodded and followed him as eight more people joined us. There were five men and three girls. All in their late twenties. We greeted each other and started our survey of the area.

Starting at the north of the the stones, we made our way from there, covering all the area surround the stones, with a five hundred meter radius. There were a few wild animals here and there but it wasn't too much trouble and most of them ran away as soon as we approached. I was completely bored out of my mind, wondering what Annabeth was doing right now. I shook my head, the first step to getting over a girl is to stop thinking about her.

"So, what are you going to do after this?" I asked Ralof, cutting the branch of a tree as I did so.

"I don't know. My sister is staying in Riverwood. So maybe I'll stay with her for a while, before going back to join the Stormcloaks."

"You're going to go back to them?" I asked looking at him incredulously. "After all they did?"

"What else could I do" He sighed, moving his hand through his hair, as he did so. "I want to bring about some change to Skyrim, while I'm still alive at the very least. And this is the only way to do so, that I know of. I am a Nord, Perseus, fighting is in my blood." I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him and not to think about the fact that he called me 'Perseus'.

"Well, these people do need a leader." I said, looking at him knowingly. "You may not be changing the World in a day, but you would be helping these people. Is that not what you want?" He nodded, smiling at me as he did so.

We fell into a comfortable silence, cutting branches and exploring the forests. I narrowed my eyes as I felt something. I raised my axe, with one hand and with the other, I motioned for my companions to do the same. I moved closer to the magical energies. They were no where close to Aludin's power, but so was I. Without a proper measuring stick for the level of power these people possessed was one of the main reasons I was thinking up a plan of ambush, rather than charging in.

Finally after a few more minutes of sneaking, we reached an area that was strategically positioned for us to hide, yet observe what the powers were. Ralof tensed up, his whole body coiling, as if he were about to leap into the fray. I grabbed stopping him from doing anything rash. I wasn't sure why he was so angry, with a bunch of people with pointy ears, wearing gold and black clothes.

"OK, so here's the plan-" I took a a deep breath and sighed. "He's gone isn't he?" I asked turning back to see if Ralof had headed off lo and behold, there he was running up those elfs, completely taking away our element of surprise. I sighed, before gesturing the rest of our group to follow me.

I rushed into the battle, deflecting an ice spike thrown my way and swinging my axe at one of the elves. The great axe cut right through him, cutting him from his neck, all the way to his hip.There were fifteen guys in total, so wasn't going to be too hard, if they all were as weak as well... this guy (forgive my lack of words. I haven't slept in more than eighty hours). Stopping the ice spikes thrown my way, using my hydrokinesis, I threw them back at the offender, nailing him in the forehead and killing him instantly. Dodging various fireballs thrown in my way, I appeared behind another elf, my great axe separating his upper body, from his lower, completely splashing blood everywhere. Not stopping to observe the mess I made, I moved once again, swiftly making my way towards an elf, wearing green almost transparent armour. He moved just as quickly, dual-weilding two swords, easily deflecting my attacks and putting me on the defensive. Using both his swords (and his superior skill in them), he quickly disarmed me, the great axe being thrown away from me. Moving his swords together, he swung them my neck, decapitating me effectively... Or he would've were it not for the curse of Achilles. The swords clanked against my skin, stunning the elf. He looked at me in shock, and I grinned at him, before punching him in the gut, knocking his breath out. Spinning around, I kicked him in the face, breaking his neck and killing him in an instant. See kids, that's why you wear helms.

With more than half of the elves, either dead or defeated, the remaining dropped their weapons, knowing better to surrender than to fight a losing battle.

"We surrender! Please, let us go." They pleaded, raising their hands above their heads. The skirmish hadn't been completely

I looked over at Ralof, knowing the judgement he was about to take. Moving towards him, I grabbed his hand and turned him towards me. I shook my head slowly, showing my disapproval of what he was about to do. I sighed, as I looked at the body being carried by one of our group.

One of the members (I should really learn their names) summoned multiple ropes that tied the elfs up. "What should we do with them?" I frowned, what _could _we do with them? We couldn't just leave them here. Nor could we bring them with us, it would attract too much attention. Leaving them here, they'd either die of starvation or be killed by other people like Ralof...

With a start I realized, there _was _no other option. Even if we found a way to let them live, they'd still report to their superiors and that might just brigh a whole organization upon us. I sighed, looking up at the night sky. I was _so _tired, of this life. I was supposed to have been done with this. Or I would've been, if it weren't for that stupid farmer. A snap broke through the tense silence of the air and the remaking elfs fell forward their hearts no longer beating. I walked away, not looking back at the massacre.

* * *

At about 9 am, the next day, we continued from where we left of. Nothing else exciting happened, and I thanked Sheogorath for that. Every time something exciting happened here, somebody died.

My eyes were completely red and I had gotten a few questioning looks, but nobody actually questioned me about it (thank God). I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night (now I hadn't had sleep for nighty hours! Yay).

We reached Riverwood after only a few more hours of walking (or it might be more, my sleep deprived mind might be playing tricks on me).

Ralof put his arm around me. "Hey! You never told me you had a twin!" I asked squinting at him. He winced as I said that.

"You my friend, need some sleep." He said, grimacing as he looked at me. "Scratch some, you need a lot!" I looked at him suspiciously.

"And why do you want me go to sleep?" I covered my chest with my hands. "Are you trying to take advantage of me while I sleep?!"

Ralof let out a bark of laughter, hearing that. Putting both his hand on my shoulder, he guided me into a cozy home (doing nothing but reinforcing my belief). He further guided me into a room gently, nudging me onto the bed. And before I knew it, I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**And Done once again! Writing this was a pain, but really fun as well! Now some of u may wonder how percy lost a fight, to a thalmor of all people! Well, Percy used an axe and his weapon of choice is a sword... So there u go. I will be implementing elements from other games like Dark Souls and also mods like arcanum and ultimate shouts and money more basically. I hope you love the chapter, please give me your thoughts and if u have any ideas or anything, don't hesitate. Anyway, I love u guys and bye! READ REVIEWS! **


End file.
